Harry Potter AZ
by Capella D. Lestrange
Summary: A list of every character in the books.


AN: Here is every character in the books.  
thought you might like it as a reference.

Disclaimer: i own none

* * *

Aberforth Dumbledore – Son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, brother of Albus and Ariana Dumbledore, owner of the Hog's Head

Abraham Peasegood – American wizard who invented the game Quodpot

Abraxas Malfoy – Grandfather of Draco Malfoy, father of Lucius Malfoy, died of Dragon Pox

Adalbert Waffling – Magical theoretician and author _Magical Theory_

Adrian Pucey – Slytherin Quidditch Chaser two years above Harry

Agatha Chubb – Wizarding archaeologist who found twelve lead Bludgers from the sixteenth century

Agatha Timms – Owner of an eel farm, placed a bet with Ludo Bagman at the Quidditch World Cup

Agnes – Patient in the Janus Thickey Ward of St Mungo's

Aidan Kiely – Seeker for the Kenmare Kestrals Quidditch team

Aidan Lynch – Irish Quidditch Seeker

Alasdair Maddox – Quidditch Chaser for the Montrose Magpies

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody – Retired Auror, member of the Order of the Phoenix, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in _Goblet of Fire_ (though he was impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr), was killed in Seventh Book by Death Eaters

Alberic Grunnion – Inventor of the Dungbomb

Albert Runcorn - Worker for the Ministry of Magic

Alberta Toothill – Wizarding duellist, won the All-England competition in 1430 with a Blasting Charm, defeating the favoured Samson Wiblin

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, brother of Aberforth and Ariana Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster in Harry Potter's time, Transfiguration professor in Tom Riddle's time, founder of the Order of the Phoenix, Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot

Albus Severus Potter – Son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, brother of James and Lily Potter, grandson of James Potter, Lily Evans, Arthur Weasley, and Molly Weasley

Alderton – Alleged Muggle-born sent to Azkaban in _Deathly Hallows_ despite claiming relation to Arkie Alderton

Alecto Carrow – Sister of Amycus Carrow, Death Eater and professor of Muggle Studies for one year

Alfred Cattermole – Son of Reg and Mary Cattermole

Algie Longbottom – Great Uncle of Neville Longbottom, gave Trevor to Neville

Alguff the Awful – Foul smelling goblin who attempts to sell vials of his sweat to Dungbomb manufacturers

Ali Bashir – Flying carpet merchant who attempts to establish a flying carpet business in Britain in _Goblet of Fire_

Alice Longbottom – Mother of Neville Longbottom, wife of Frank Longbottom, member of the original Order of the Phoenix, Auror

Alicia Spinnet – Gryffindor Quidditch Chaser, two years above Harry

Almerick Sawbridge – Conquered a river troll at the Wye River

Alphard Black – Son of Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe, brother of Cygnus and Walburga Black, maternal uncle to Sirius Black and Regulus Arcturus Black, disowned for financially supporting Sirius Black after he left home to live with the Potter family

Ambrosius Flume – Owner of Honeydukes Sweetshop in Hogsmeade

Amelia Susan Bones – Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, aunt of Susan Bones

Amos Diggory – Works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, father of Cedric Diggory

Amy Benson – Girl at the orphanage with Tom Marvolo Riddle

Amycus Carrow – Brother of Alecto Carrow, Death Eater and professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts for one year

Andrew Kirke – Gryffindor Quidditch Beater during Harry's fifth year at school

Andreyius Snicklepitch – Captain of the Monstrous Fishers.

Andromeda Black – See Andromeda Tonks

Andromeda Tonks (née Black) – Daughter of Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier, disowned for marrying Muggle-born Ted Tonks, mother of Nymphadora Tonks and wife of Ted Tonks.

Andros the Invincible – Ancient Greek wizard, alleged to have a Patronus the size of a Giant

Angelina Johnson – Gryffindor student two years above Harry, Quidditch Chaser and captain, attended Yule Ball with Fred Weasley, wife of George Weasley and mother of Fred and Roxanne Weasley

Angus Fleet – Muggle who spotted Arthur Weasley's flying Ford Anglia

Anthony Goldstein – Ravenclaw student in Harry's year, member of Dumbledore's Army

Antioch Peverell – Original owner of the Elder Wand, brother of Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell

Antonin Dolohov – Death Eater, killed Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett, and Remus Lupin

Apolline Delacour – Wife of M. Delacour (first name unknown), mother of Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour

Apollyon Pringle – Caretaker at Hogwarts before Argus Filch

Arabella Doreen Figg – Squib neighbour of the Dursleys', member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Aragog – Acromantula belonging to Rubeus Hagrid, lives in the Forbidden Forest, dies in Half-Blood Prince

Araminta Meliflua – Cousin of Sirius Black's mother, attempted to legalise Muggle-hunting

Archibald Alderton – Blew up the town of Little Hangleton in Hampshire

Archie – Elderly wizard at the Quidditch World Cup

Arcturus Black – Son of Hesper Gamp, husband of Melania MacMillan, father of Lucretia and Orion Black

Arcturus Black – Son of Phineas Nigellus Black and Ursula Flint, brother of Sirius, Phineas, Belvina, and Cygnus Black, husband of Lysandra Yaxley, father of Callidora, Charis, and Cedrella Black

Arcus – Thought to have taken the Elder Wand from Loxias

Argus Filch – Squib caretaker of Hogwarts

Ariana Dumbledore – Daughter of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, sister of Aberforth and Albus Dumbledore

Arkie Alderton – Famous broomstick designer

Arkie Philpott – Searched with a Probity Probe at Gringotts in _Half-Blood Prince_

Armando Dippet – Headmaster of Hogwarts in Tom Riddle's time

Arnold – Pygmy Puff belonging to Ginny Weasley

Arnold Peasegood – Ministry of Magic employee, Obliviator for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, trained hit-wizard

Arsenius Jigger – Author of _Magical Drafts and Potions_

Artemisia Lufkin – First witch to become Minister for Magic, JKR's Wizard of the Month for February 2005

Arthur Weasley – Husband of Molly Prewett, father of Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, and Ron Weasley, grandfather of Albus Severus, James Sirius, and Lily Luna Potter and Fred, Roxanne, Hugo, Rose, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, and Lucy Weasley, Ministry of Magic official in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office and the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, member of the Order of the Phoenix

Astoria Greengrass – Sister of Daphne Greengrass, wife of Draco Malfoy, mother of Scorpius Malfoy

Audrey Weasley – Wife of Percy Weasley

Augusta Longbottom – Mother of Frank Longbottom and grandmother of Neville Longbottom

Augustus Pye – Trainee Healer at St Mungo's, treated Arthur Weasley in _Order of the Phoenix_

Augustus Rookwood – Death Eater, spy working in the Department of Mysteries

Augustus Worme – Editor at Obscurus Books who commissioned Newt Scamander to write an authoritative compendium of magical creatures

Aurora Sinistra – Professor of Astronomy at Hogwarts

Avery – Death Eater, Slytherin student who befriended Severus Snape while at Hogwarts

B. Dunstan – Hogwarts student whilst Harry is attending the school

Balfour Blane – Established the Committee on Experimental Charms

Bane – Centaur who lives in the Forbidden Forest

Barberus Bragge – Chief of the Wizards' Council, introduced the Golden Snitch to Quidditch

Barnabas Cuffe – Editor of the _Daily Prophet_

Barnabas Deverill – One-time owner of the Elder Wand, killed by Loxias

Barnabas the Barmy – Subject of a tapestry on the seventh floor of Hogwarts, attempted to dance with trolls

Barnaby Ollerton – Co-founder of the Cleansweep Broom Company with his brothers Bill and Bob

Barry Ryan – Irish Quidditch Keeper

Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Jr – Death Eater, son of Barty Crouch Sr

Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Sr – Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, father of Barty Crouch Jr

Baruffio – Namesake of 'Baruffio's Brain Elixir'

Basil - An employee of the Ministry of Magic

Basil – Ministry official at the Quidditch World Cup, wears a kilt and poncho in an attempt to replicate Muggle clothing

Basil Horton – Quidditch player for the Falmouth Falcons, co-founded Comet Trading Company with Randolph Keitch, co-creator of the Horton-Keitch Braking Charm

Bathilda Bagshot – Author of _A History of Magic_, great aunt of Gellert Grindelwald

Bathsheda Babbling – Ancient Runes teacher at Hogwarts

Beatrix Bloxam (1794–1910) – Author of the banned children's book series _The Toadstool Tales_

Beaumont Marjoribanks – Pioneering herbologist, sometimes falsely credited with discovering gillyweed (Elladora Ketteridge discovered it about a century earlier)

Beedle the Bard – Author of several Wizarding fairy tales, including _The Tale of the Three Brothers_

Bellatrix Black – See Bellatrix Lestrange

Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) – Daughter of Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier, Slytherin student before Harry's time, Death Eater, sister of Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks, cousin of Sirius Black, wife of Rodolphus Lestrange

Belvina Black – See Belvina Burke

Belvina Burke (née Black) – Daughter of Phineas Nigellus Black and Ursula Flint, sister of Sirius, Phineas, Cygnus and Arcturus Black, wife of Herbert Burke, mother of two sons and one daughter

Benjy Fenwick – Member of the original Order of the Phoenix

Benjy Williams – Quidditch Seeker for Puddlemere United

Bertha Jorkins – Hogwarts student before Harry's time, Ministry of Magic employee in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, killed by Voldemort

Bertie Bott – Creator of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans

Bertie Higgs – Hunting partner of Tiberius McLaggen

Bertram Aubrey – Hogwarts student bullied by James Potter and Sirius Black

Bertrand de Pensées-Profondes – A wizarding philosopher who wrote _A study into the Possibility of Reversing the Actual and Metaphysical Effects of Natural Death, with Particular Regard to the Reintegration of Essence and Matter_

Betty Braithwaite – Reporter for the _Daily Prophet_

Bilius – Uncle of the Weasley children, died twenty-four hours after seeing a Grim

Bill Ollerton – Co-founder of the Cleansweep Broom Company with his brothers Barnaby and Bob

Billy Stubbs – Boy at Tom Marvolo Riddle's orphanage

Binky – Rabbit belonging to Lavender Brown

Blaise Zabini – Slytherin student in Harry's year

Blenheim Stalk – Author of _Muggles Who Notice_, Muggle expert

Bletchley – Ministry of Magic employee whose office was drenched with rain

Blodwyn Bludd – Vampire who was known as the 'Vampire of the Valleys'. Famous for singing to his victims before biting them in their neck.

Bob Hitchens – Muggle who married Isla Black (sister of Phineas Nigellus Black)

Bob Ogden – Ministry of Magic official in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Bob Ollerton – Co-founder of the Cleansweep Broom Company with his brothers Barnaby and Bill

Bogrod – Elderly goblin who works at Gringotts

Bole – Slytherin Quidditch Beater

Bowman Wright – Creator of the Golden Snitch, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for December 2005

Bozo – Photographer for the _Daily Prophet_

Bradley – Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team during Harry's time at Hogwarts

Bridget Wenlock – Arithmancer, established the magical properties of the number seven, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for August 2005

Broderick Bode – Ministry of Magic employee in the Department of Mysteries, killed by Devil's Snare

Brother Benedict – Muggle monk who had an encounter with a Jarvey

Brother Boniface – Muggle monk, maker of turnip wine

Bruno Schmidt – Child from Germany who kills an Erkling with a collapsible cauldron

Brutus Malfoy – Ancestor of Lucius and editor of _Warlock at War_, an anti-Muggle periodical

Brutus Scrimgeour – Author of _The Beater's Bible_

Buckbeak (a.k.a. Witherwings) – Hippogriff belonging at various times to Rubeus Hagrid, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter

Buckley Cooper – _Daily Prophet_ reader

Burdock Muldoon – Chief of the Wizards' Council, set the criteria for what defines a "being"

C. Warrington – Slytherin Quidditch Chaser three years ahead of Harry, member of the Inquisitorial Squad

Cadmus Peverell – Original owner of the Resurrection Stone, brother of Antioch and Ignotus Peverell, ancestor of the Gaunt family and Lord Voldemort

Cadwallader – Hufflepuff Quidditch Chaser during Harry's time at Hogwarts

Callidora Black – See Callidora Longbottom

Callidora Longbottom (née Black) – Daughter of Arcturus Black and Lysandra Yaxley, sister of Charis and Cedrella Black, mother of one son and one daughter

Caradoc Dearborn – Member of the original Order of the Phoenix

Caratacus Burke – Co-founder of Borgin and Burkes. Cheated Merope Gaunt, buying a precious heirloom from her at a pittance

Carlotta Pinkstone – Proponent of lifting the Statute of Secrecy, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for November 2005

Caspar Crouch – Husband of Charis Black, father of one son and two daughters

Cassandra Trelawney – Great-great-grandmother of Sybill Trelawney

Cassandra Vablatsky – Seer and author of _Unfogging the Future_

Cassiopeia Black – Daughter of Cygnus Black and Violetta Bulstrode, sister of Pollux, Marius, and Dorea Black

Catriona McCormack – Mother of Kirley Duke and Meghan McCormack, Scottish Quidditch Chaser, captain of Puddlemere United

Cecilia – Girlfriend of Tom Riddle Sr before Merope gives him the love potion

Cedrella Black – See Cedrella Weasley

Cedrella Weasley (née Black) – Daughter of Arcturus Black and Lysandra Yaxley, sister of Callidora and Charis Black, disowned for marrying a Weasley

Cedric Diggory – Hufflepuff student two years above Harry, school prefect, Quidditch Seeker and captain, co-winner of the Triwizard Tournament, attended the Yule Ball with Cho Chang. Killed by Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders.

Celestina Warbeck – Singer on the Wizarding Wireless Network

Chambers – Ravenclaw Quidditch Chaser during Harry's time at Hogwarts

Charis Black – See Charis Crouch

Charis Crouch (née Black) – Daughter of Arcturus Black and Lysandra Yaxley, wife of Caspar Crouch, mother of one son and two daughters

Charity Burbage – Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts during Harry's time at school

Charlie Weasley – Son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett, Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker and school prefect, member of the Order of the Phoenix, works with dragons in Romania

Charlus Potter – Father of Dorea Black's son

Cho Chang – Ravenclaw student one year above Harry, Quidditch Seeker, member of Dumbledore's Army, dates Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, Roger Davies, and Michael Corner

Ciceron Harkiss – Student of Horace Slughorn, gave Ambrosius Flume his first job

Circe – Ancient Greek enchantress

Cliodna – Irish druidess, Animagus, discovered the properties of Moondew

Colin Creevey – Muggle-born Gryffindor student one year below Harry, brother of Dennis Creevey, member of Dumbledore's Army, killed in seventh book

Colonel Fubster – Friend of Marge Dursley

Connolly – Beater for the Irish national Quidditch team

Cormac McLaggen – Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper for one game in _Half-Blood Prince_

Cornelius Agrippa – Wizard imprisoned by Muggles for his "evil" writings

Cornelius Oswald Fudge – Former Minister for Magic

Crabbe Sr – Death Eater, father of Vincent Crabbe

Crispin Cronk – Sent to Azkaban for keeping sphinxes in his backyard

Croaker – Ministry of Magic employee in the Department of Mysteries

Crookshanks – Half-cat/half-kneazle belonging to Hermione Granger

Cuthbert Binns – Ghost, History of Magic professor

Cuthbert Mockridge – Head of the Goblin Liaison Office

Cygnus Black – Son of Phineas Nigellus Black and Ursula Flint, brother of Sirius, Phineas, Belvina, and Arcturus Black, husband of Violetta Bulstrode, father of Pollux, Cassiopeia, Marius, and Dorea Black

Cygnus Black – Son of Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe, brother of Walburga and Alphard Black, husband of Druella Rosier, father of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black, maternal uncle to Sirius and Regulus Arcturus Black, great-grandson of Phineas Nigellus Black

Cyprian Youdle – Quidditch referee who was killed during a match

Dagbert Pips – Proprietor of Pumpkins R Us

Dai Llewellyn – Quidditch player for the Caerphilly Catapults. Has a ward named after him in St Mungo's

Daisy Dodderidge – Builder and landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for March 2006

Daisy Hookum – Author of _My Life as a Muggle_, wife of Tilden Toots, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for June 2006

Daisy Pennifold – Created a special Quaffle called the Pennifold Quaffle

Damocles – Inventor of the Wolfsbane Potion, uncle of Marcus Belby, awarded the Order of Merlin

Daphne Greengrass – Slytherin student in Harry's year, older sister of Astoria Greengrass

Darren O'Hare – Quidditch Keeper for the Kenmare Kestrals, captain of the Irish National Team, inventor of the Hawkshead Attacking Formation

Davy Gudgeon – Hogwarts student before Harry's time at school

Dean Thomas – Gryffindor student in Harry's year, member of Dumbledore's Army, dated Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor Quidditch Chaser

Dedalus Diggle – Member of the Order of the Phoenix

Demelza Robins – Gryffindor Quidditch Chaser during Harry's sixth at Hogwarts

Demetrius J. Prod – Gave a testimonial on Kwikspell

Dempster Wiggleswade – Writer for the _Daily Prophet_

Dennis – Friend of Dudley Dursley

Dennis Bishop – Boy at the orphanage with Tom Marvolo Riddle

Dennis Creevey – Muggle-born Gryffindor student three years below Harry, brother of Colin Creevey, member of Dumbledore's Army

Derek – Hogwarts student two years under Harry

Derrick – Beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team, three years above Harry

Derwent Shimpling – Comedian, ate an entire Venomous Tentacula and survived, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for January 2005

Devlin Whitehorn – Founder of the Nimbus Racing Broom Company, revolutionised Quidditch, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for November 2004

Dexter Fortescue – Hogwarts Headmaster

Dilys Derwent – St Mungo's Healer and Headmistress of Hogwarts

Dimitrov – Chaser for the Bulgarian national Quidditch team

Dirk Cresswell – Muggle-born Head of the Goblin Liaison Office

Dobby – House-elf belonging to the Malfoy family, set free by Harry in _Chamber of Secrets_ killed by Bellatrix Lestrange in _Deathly Hallows_

Dolores Jane Umbridge – Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Hogwarts High Inquisitor, sent to Azkaban for crimes against Muggle-borns, claims relation to the pure-blood Selwyn family

Dominique Weasley – Daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, sister of Victoire and Louis

Donaghan Tremlett – Muggle-born bassist for the Weird Sisters, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for July 2004

Dorcas Meadowes – Member of the original Order of the Phoenix

Dorcas Wellbeloved – Founder of the Society for Distressed Witches

Dorea Black – Daughter of Cygnus Black and Violetta Bulstrode, sister of Pollux and Cassiopeia Black, mother of Charlus Potter's son

Doris Crockford – Meets Harry Potter in the Leaky Cauldron on the day Harry returns to the Wizarding world

Doris Purkiss – Claimed in _The Quibbler_ that Sirius Black and Stubby Boardman were the same person

Dot – Muggle resident of Little Hangleton

Draco Malfoy – Slytherin student in Harry's year, Slytherin Quidditch Seeker, school prefect, member of the Inquisitorial Squad, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, husband of Astoria Greengrass, father of Scorpius Malfoy, reformed Death Eater

Dragomir Gorgovitch – Quidditch Chaser with the Chudley Cannons

Druella Black (née Rosier) – Wife of Cygnus Black, mother of Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa Black

Druella Rosier – See Druella Black

Dudley Dursley – Son of Vernon Dursley and Petunia Evans, first cousin of Harry Potter

Dugald McClivert – Head of the McClivert clan

Dunbar Oglethorpe – Chief of Quidditch Union for the Administration and Betterment of the British League and its Endeavours (Q.U.A.B.B.L.E.)

Duncan Inglebee – Ravenclaw Quidditch Beater during Harry's time at school

Dymphna Furmage – Witch who is terrified of pixies

Dzou Yen – Chinese alchemist

Eargit the Ugly – Goblin representative to the Wizard's Council in the fourteenth century

Eddie Carmichael – Ravenclaw student one year above Harry Potter

Edgar Bones – Member of the original Order of the Phoenix, brother of Amelia Susan Bones, uncle of Susan Bones

Edgar Clogg – Ghost who hangs around the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch

Edgar Stroulger – Inventor of the Sneakoscope

Egbert the Egregious – Murdered Emeric the Evil to gain possession of the Elder Wand

Eileen Prince – See Eileen Snape

Eileen Snape (née Prince) – Pure-blood wife of Tobias Snape, mother of Severus Snape, captain of the Hogwarts Gobstones Club

Eldred Worple – Author of _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_

Eleanor Branstone – Hufflepuff student who entered Hogwarts in Harry's fourth year

Elfric the Eager – Responsible for an uprising

Elfrida Clagg – Chieftainess of the Warlock's Council, made the Golden Snidget a protected species, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for June 2005

Elias Grimstone – Broommaker who created the Oakshaft 79

Elladora Black – Sister of Phineas Nigellus, Sirius, and Isla Black

Elladora Guffy – Neighbour of Ethelbart Mordaunt

Elladora Ketteridge – Discovered the use of gillyweed

Ellerby – Manufacturer of the 1940 Tinderblast broom

Ellie Cattermole – Daughter of Reg and Mary Cattermole

Elliot Smethwyk – Created the Cushioning Charm

Eloise Midgen – Hogwarts student during Harry's time at school, has an acne problem

Elphias Doge – Member of the original Order of the Phoenix, Special Advisor to the Wizengamot, long-time friend of Albus Dumbledore

Elsie Prod – Widow of Demetrius Prod

Emeric Switch – Author of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

Emeric the Evil – Possessor of the Elder Wand, killed by Egbert the Egregious

Emma Dobbs – Hogwarts student three years below Harry

Emmeline Vance – Member of the Order of the Phoenix, murdered by Death Eaters

Enid Longbottom – Great Aunt of Neville Longbottom

Eric Munch – Watchwizard at the Ministry of Magic, arrests Sturgis Podmore

Erica Stainwright – Disgraced housekeeping guru, Wizard of the Month for August 2006

Ernie Macmillan – Hufflepuff student in Harry's year, school prefect, member of Dumbledore's Army

Ernie Prang – Driver of the Knight Bus

Errol – Owl belonging to the Weasley family

Ethelbard Mordaunt – Neighbour of Elladora Guffy

Ethelred the Ever-Ready – Wizard known for being easily offended

Euan Abercrombie – Gryffindor student who enters Hogwarts in Harry's fifth year

Eunice Murray – Quidditch Seeker for the Montrose Magpies

Evan Rosier – Slytherin student, friend of Severus Snape while at Hogwarts, killed by Aurors

Everard – Headmaster of Hogwarts, a particularly famous wizard, whose portrait hangs in many institutions, including the Ministry of Magic

Fabian Prewett – Brother of Molly Weasley and Gideon Prewett, member of the original Order of the Phoenix

Fabius Watkins – Captain and Chaser of Montrose Magpies Quidditch team, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for May 2006

Falco Aesalon – Ancient Greek wizard, first known Animagus

Fang – Boarhound belonging to Rubeus Hagrid

Faris "Spout Hole" Spavin – Minister for Magic

Fawkes – Phoenix belonging to Albus Dumbledore

Felix Summerbee – Inventor of Cheering Charms, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for May 2004 and May 2005

Fenrir Greyback – Werewolf, Death Eater, infected Remus Lupin, maimed Bill Weasley

Fergus – Cousin of Seamus Finnigan

Fifi LaFolle – Author of the _Enchanted Encounters_ book series, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for October 2005

Filius Flitwick – Part-Goblin Charms professor at Hogwarts and Head of Ravenclaw

Fingal the Fearless – Irish wizard who was an Aingingein champion

Firenze – Centaur, professor of Divination at Hogwarts

Flavius Belby – First wizard to write about the lethifold

Fleur Delacour – Daughter of Apolline and M. Delacour (first name unknown), sister of Gabrielle Delacour, wife of Bill Weasley, mother of Victoire, Dominique and Louis Weasley, participated in the Triwizard Tournament representing Beauxbatons

Fleur Weasley – See Fleur Delacour

Florean Fortescue – Owner of an ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley, helped Harry Potter with his homework and gave him free ice cream. Victim of the Death Eaters

Florence – Contemporary of Bertha Jorkins

Fluffy – Three-headed dog belonging to Rubeus Hagrid, protector of the philosopher's stone

Food Trolley Lady – Itinerant trader on the Hogwarts Express

Frank Bryce – Muggle gardener for the Riddle family, murdered by Lord Voldemort

Frank Longbottom – Father of Neville Longbottom, son of Augusta Longbottom, husband of Alice Longbottom, member of the original Order of the Phoenix, Auror

Fred Weasley – Son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett, identical twin of George Weasley, member of Dumbledore's Army, attended the Yule Ball with Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor Quidditch Beater, co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

Fred Weasley – Son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, brother of Roxanne

Fridwulfa – Giant, mother of Rubeus Hagrid and Grawp

Fulbert the Fearful – Never left his house because of his cowardice, died when a Defensive Charm he cast caused his roof to collapse

Fulbert the Fearful – Wizard who was so cowardly he never ventured out of his house. Died when a defensive charm backfired and the roof fell in.

Gabrielle Delacour – Daughter of Apolline and M. Delacour (first name unknown), sister of Fleur Delacour

Galatea Merrythought – Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts before Harry's time at school

Galvin Gudgeon – Quidditch Seeker for the Chudley Cannons

Gaspard Shingleton – Inventor of the Self-Stirring Cauldron, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for September 2005

Gawain Robards – Head of the Auror Office after Rufus Scrimgeour

Gellert Grindelwald – Dark Wizard, friend, and later rival, of Albus Dumbledore, nephew of Bathilda Bagshot, owner of the Elder Wand, student at Durmstrang

Geoffrey Hooper – Gryffindor student during Harry's time at Hogwarts

George Weasley – Son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett, identical twin of Fred Weasley, father of Fred and Roxanne Weasley, Husband of Angelina Johnson, member of Dumbledore's Army, Gryffindor Quidditch Beater, co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

Gertie Keddle – Author of one of the earliest accounts of Quidditch

Giant Squid – Unnamed squid living in the Black Lake

Gibbon – Death Eater, killed at Hogwarts in _Half-Blood Prince_

Gideon Crumb – Plays bagpipes for the Weird Sisters

Gideon Prewett – Brother of Molly Weasley and Fabian Prewett, member of the original Order of the Phoenix

Gifford Ollerton – Giant slayer, killed giant Hengist of Upper Barnton

Gilbert Wimple – Ministry official, Committee on Experimental Charms

Gilderoy Lockhart – Author, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher

Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley – Only daughter of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett, wife of Harry Potter, mother of Albus Severus, James, and Lily Potter, Gryffindor student one year under Harry, Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker and Chaser, member of Dumbledore's Army

Ginny Potter – See Ginny Weasley

Gladys Gudgeon – Fan of Gilderoy Lockhart, writes weekly fan mail

Glanmore Peakes – Slayer of the Sea Serpent of Cromer

Glenda Chittock – Presenter of _Witching Hour_ on the Wizarding Wireless Network, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for October 2004

Glenda Crook – Works for the Campaign for Greater Freedom for Wizards

Glover Hipworth – Inventor of the Pepperup Potion

Glynnis Griffiths – Quidditch Seeker with the Holyhead Harpies

Godelot – Father of Hereward Godelot, owner of the Elder Wand

Godric Gryffindor – Co-founder of Hogwarts, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for July 2007

Golgomath – Giant, becomes Gurg after killing Karkus, allied with Death Eaters

Gondoline Oliphant – Studied trolls, killed by trolls. J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for April 2005

Goodwin Kneen – Author of one of the earliest accounts of Quidditch, husband of Gunhilda Kneen

Gordon – Friend of Dudley Dursley

Gornuk – Goblin, killed by Death Eaters

Goyle Sr – Death Eater, father of Gregory Goyle

Graham Pritchard – Slytherin student three years under Harry

Grant Page – Ravenclaw Quidditch Keeper during Harry's time at Hogwarts

Grawp – Giant, half-brother of Rubeus Hagrid, son of Fridwulfa

Great Aunt Muriel – Great aunt of the Weasley children

Gregorovitch – European wand maker, killed by Lord Voldemort

Gregory Goyle – Son of Goyle, Slytherin student in Harry's year, Slytherin Quidditch Beater, member of the Inquisitorial Squad

Gregory the Smarmy – Inventor of Gregory's Unctuous Unction, has a statue in Hogwarts

Greta Catchlove – Author of _Charm Your Own Cheese_

Griphook – Goblin, works at Gringotts Bank

Griselda Marchbanks – Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, elder of the Wizengamot

Grogan Stump – Minister for Magic, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for April 2006

Grugwyn Rufford – Member of the Welsh National Gobstones Team

Gubhilda Kneen – Wife of Goodwin Kneen, suffered from Dragon Pox

Gulliver Pokeby – Author of _Why I Didn't Die When the Augurey Cried_, expert on magical birds

Gunhilda of Gorsemoor – A one-eyed, hump-backed witch who discovered a cure for dragon pox.

Gunhilda of Gorsemoor – Developed a cure for Dragon Pox, has a statue in Hogwarts

Guthrie Lochrin – Early broomstick rider

Gwendolyn Morgan – Captain of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team

Gwenog – Early female Quidditch player

Gwenog Jones – Welsh Witch. Hogwarts student before Harry's time. Friend and disciple of Horace Slughorn. Captain and Beater for the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team (an all-woman team). J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for June 2004. Hero and role model for Ginny Weasley, who keeps a poster of Gwenog in her room

Hagrid Sr – Wizard father of Rubeus Hagrid

Hambledon Quince – Claims that wizards are from Mars, Muggles are from Mushrooms, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for September 2006

Hamish MacFarland – Captain of the Montrose Magpies Quidditch team, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports

Hannah Abbott – Hufflepuff student in Harry Potter's year, member of Dumbledore's Army, landlady of the Leaky Cauldron and wife of Neville Longbottom

Hannah Longbottom – See Hannah Abbott

Harfang Longbottom – Husband of Callidora Black, father of one son and one daughter

Harold Dingle – Student at Hogwarts during Harry's time at school

Harold Skively – Suggested a holiday in honour of Merlin

Harper – Slytherin Quidditch Chaser during Harry's time at school

Harry James Potter – Eponymous character of the series. Son of James Potter and Lily Evans, husband of Ginny Weasley, father of Albus Severus, James Sirius, and Lily Luna Potter, godfather of Teddy Tonks Lupin, godson of Sirius Black, Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker and captain, Auror, founder of Dumbledore's Army, winner of the Triwizard Tournament

Harvey Ridgebit – Dragonologist, first wizard to catch a Peruvian Vipertooth, established world's largest dragon sanctuary in Romania, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for January 2007

Hassan Mostafa – Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, refereed the Quidditch World Cup final between Bulgaria and Ireland

Havelock Sweeting – Unicorn expert

Heathcote Barbary – Guitarist for the Weird Sisters

Hector Dagworth Granger – Founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers

Hector Dagworth-Granger – Founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers

Hedwig – Mentioned in _A History of Magic_, the inspiration for Harry's owl's name

Hedwig – Owl belonging to Harry Potter

Helena Ravenclaw/The Grey Lady – Daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw House ghost, killed by the Bloody Baron

Helga Hufflepuff – Co-founder of Hogwarts, ancestor of Hepzibah Smith, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for May 2007

Heliotrope Willis – Leader of the Troll Rights Movement

Hengist of Upper Barnton – Giant, killed by Giffor Ollerton

Hengist of Woodcroft – Founder of Hogsmeade

Hepzibah Smith – Elderly, wealthy antique collector, descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, murdered and robbed by Tom Marvolo Riddle

Herbert Beery – Past Herbology teacher at Hogwarts who left to teach at the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts

Herbert Burke – Husband of Belvina Black, father of two sons and one daughter

Herbert Chorley – Muggle Junior Minister who received a botched Imperius Curse that left him impersonating a duck and attacking innocent civilians

Hereward Godelot – Son of Godelot, killed his father for possession of the Elder Wand

Herman Wintringham – Lute player for the Weird Sisters

Hermes – Owl belonging to Percy Weasley

Hermione Jean Granger – Muggle-born Gryffindor student in Harry's year, member of Dumbledore's Army, Gryffindor prefect, wife of Ron Weasley, mother of Hugo and Rose Weasley

Hermione Weasley – See Hermione Granger

Herpo the Foul – Ancient Greek wizard, Parselmouth, creator of the Basilisk, and the first Horcrux

Hesper Black (née Gamp) – Wife of Sirius Black, mother of Arcturus, Lycoris, and Regulus Black

Hesper Gamp – See Hesper Black

Hesper Starkey – Studied how the phases of the moon affects potion making

Hestia Jones – Member of the Order of the Phoenix

Hetty Bayliss – Muggle who witnesses Arthur Weasley's flying Ford Anglia

Hippocrates Smethwyck – Healer-in-Charge on the Dai Llewellyn Ward at St Mungo's

Hokey – House-elf Belonging to Hepzibah Smith

Honoria Dumbledore – Albus' maiden aunt

Honoria Nutcombe – Founded the Society for the Reformation of Hags, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for August 2004

Horace Slughorn – Potions professor at Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin House, taught Tom Marvolo Riddle, fights against the Death Eaters

Hornby – Brother of Olive Hornby, wedding haunted by Moaning Myrtle

Howland Coopey – _Daily Prophet_ reader with Dragon Pox

Hugo Weasley – Son of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, brother of Rose Weasley

Humphrey Belcher – Wizard who experimented with cheese cauldrons

Idris Oakby – Founder of the Society for the Support of Squibs, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for October 2006

Ignatia Wildsmith – Inventor of Floo Powder, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for December 2004

Ignatius Prewett – Husband of Lucretia Black, paternal uncle to Sirius Black

Ignotus Peverell – Original owner of the Cloak of Invisibility, brother of Antioch and Cadmus Peverell, ancestor of the Potter family

Igor Karkaroff – Reformed Death Eater, headmaster of Durmstrang

Ingolfr the Iambic – Norwegian poet who wrote about Quidditch

Inigo Imago – Author of _The Dream Oracle_

Irma Black (née Crabbe) – Wife of Pollux Black, mother of Walburga, Alphard and Cygnus Black

Irma Crabbe – See Irma Black

Irma Pince – Hogwarts librarian

Isla Black – See Isla Hitchens

Isla Hitchens (née Black) – Sister of Phineas Nigellus, Sirius and Elladora Black, disowned for marrying Muggle Bob Hitchens

Ivanova – Bulgarian Quidditch Chaser

Ivor Dillonsby – Interviewed by Rita Skeeter for her book _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_

J. Dorny – Hogwarts student during Harry's time at school

Jack Sloper – Gryffindor Quidditch Beater during Harry's fifth year at school

James Potter – Husband of Lily Evans, father of Harry Potter, Gryffindor student, Marauder, Head Boy, Quidditch Chaser, member of the Order of the Phoenix

James Sirius Potter – Son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, brother of Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter, grandson of James Potter, Lily Evans, Arthur Weasley, and Molly Weasley, Gryffindor student

Janus Thickey – Namesake of the Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungo's

Jeremy Stretton – Ravenclaw Quidditch Chaser during Harry's time at Hogwarts

Jim McGuffin – Muggle weatherman

Jimmy Peakes – Gryffindor Quidditch Beater three years below Harry

Jocunda Sykes – First person to fly a broomstick across the Atlantic, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for January 2006

Joey Jenkins – Quidditch Beater with the Chudley Canons, featured in the book _Flying With the Canons_

John Dawlish – Auror

Jordan Sr – Father of Lee Jordan, owed money by Ludo Bagman

Joscelind Wadcock – Quidditch Chaser for Puddlemere United

Josef Wronski – Polish Quidditch Seeker for the Grodzisk Goblins, inventor of the Wronski Feint

Jugson – Death Eater

Justin Finch-Fletchley – Muggle-born Hufflepuff student in Harry's year, member of Dumbledore's Army

Justus Pilliwickle – Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

K. Bundy – Hogwarts student during Harry's time at school

Karkus – Giant, friendly with the Order of the Phoenix, killed by Golgomath

Karl Broadmoore – Beater for the Falmouth Falcons Quidditch team with his brother Kevin

Katie Bell – Gryffindor student one year above Harry Potter; Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team

Kendra Dumbledore – Wife of Percival Dumbledore, mother of Albus, Aberforth, and Ariana Dumbledore

Kenneth Towler – Gryffindor student two years above Harry

Kennilworthy Whisp – Author of _Quidditch Through the Ages_

Kevin – Toddler who uses his father's wand to blow up a slug at the Quidditch World Cup

Kevin Broadmoore – Beater for the Falmouth Falcons Quidditch team with his brother Karl

Kevin Whitby – Hufflepuff student three years under Harry

Kingsley Shacklebolt – Auror, replaces Pius Thicknesse as Minister for Magic, member of the Order of the Phoenix

Kirley Duke – Lead guitarist for the popular wizarding band The Weird Sisters.

Kirley Duke McCormack – Son of Catriona McCormack, brother of Meghan McCormack, guitarist for the Weird Sisters

Kreacher – House-elf belonging to the Black family, and later Harry Potter

Lachlan the Lanky – Has a statue in Hogwarts

Ladislaw Zamojski – Polish Quidditch Chaser

Lancelot – Cousin of Great Aunt Muriel, Healer at St Mungo's

Laura Madley – Hufflepuff student three years below Harry

Laurendrous Ellison – Disabled Muggle ambassador at Gringotts

Laurentia Fletwock – Breeder and racer of winged horses, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for December 2006

Lavender Brown – Gryffindor student in Harry's year, member of Dumbledore's Army, briefly dates Ron Weasley, attends the Yule Ball with Seamus Finnigan

Laverne de Montmorency – Creator of various love potions

Leanne – Hogwarts student during Harry's time at school, friend of Katie Bell

Lee Jordan – Gryffindor student two years above Harry, Hogwarts Quidditch commentator

Leonard Jewkes – Creator of the Silver Arrow racing broom

Leopoldina Smethwyk – First British witch to referee a Quidditch match

Lestrange – Death Eater, attended Hogwarts with Tom Marvolo Riddle

Levski – Bulgarian Quidditch Chaser

Libatius Borage – Author of _Advanced Potion-Making_

Lily Evans – See Lily Potter

Lily Luna Potter – Daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, sister of Albus Severus and James Potter, granddaughter of James Potter, Lily Evans, Arthur Weasley, and Molly Weasley

Lily Potter (née Evans) – Muggle-born wife of James Potter, sister of Petunia Evans, mother of Harry Potter, Gryffindor student, Head Girl, member of the Order of the Phoenix

Lisa Turpin – Ravenclaw student in Harry's year

Lisette de Lapin – A French sorceress convicted of witchcraft in 1422 and possible animagus

Livius – Thought to have taken the Elder Wand from Loxias

Lorcan d'Eath – Part-vampire singer, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for November 2006

Lorcan Scamander – Son of Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood, twin brother of Lysander Scamander

Lord Stoddard Withers – Magical creatures expert, breeder of flying horses

Lord Voldemort – See Tom Marvolo Riddle

Louis Weasley – Son of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, brother of Victoire and Dominique

Loxias – Possessor of the Elder Wand

Lucius Malfoy – Son of Abraxas Malfoy, husband of Narcissa Black, father of Draco Malfoy, grandfather of Scorpius Malfoy, wealthy reformed Death Eater

Lucretia Black – See Lucretia Prewett

Lucretia Prewett (née Black) – Daughter of Arcturus Black and Melania MacMillan, sister of Orion Black, wife of Ignatius Prewett

Lucy Weasley – Daughter of Percy Weasley and his wife Audrey, sister of Molly Weasley

Ludovic Bagman – Quidditch Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps and Head of the Department of Games and Sports within the Ministry of Magic

Luna Lovegood – Ravenclaw student one year below Harry, daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood, member of Dumbledore's Army, eventual wife of Newt Scamander's grandson Rolf, mother of twin sons Lorcan and Lysander Scamander

Luna Scamander – See Luna Lovegood

Lycoris Black – Daughter of Sirius Black and Hesper Gamp, sister of Arcturus and Regulus Black

Lysander Scamander – Son of Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood, twin brother of Lorcan Scamander

Lysandra Black (née Yaxley) – Wife of Arcturus Black, mother of Callidora, Charis and Cedrella Black

Lysandra Yaxley – See Lysandra Black

MacBoon clan – Wizarding family from the Isle of Drear, killed the rival McClivert clan after being transfigured into quintapeds

MacFusty clan – A Wizarding family from the Hebrides Islands, they care for the Hebridean Black dragons

Madam Edgecombe – Works in the Floo Network Office, mother of Marietta Edgecombe

Madam Malkin – Owner of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions in Diagon Alley

Madam Marsh – Elderly passenger on the Knight Bus

Madam Puddifoot – Owner of a tea shop in Hogsmeade

Madam Rosmerta – Proprietor of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade

Mafalda Hopkirk – Improper Use of Magic Office employee

Magenta Comstock – Experimental artist, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for April 2007

Magnus "Dent-Head" Macdonald – Led effort to reintroduce the game of Creaothceann

Magorian – Leader of the centaurs living in the Forbidden Forest

Maisie Cattermole – Daughter of Reg and Mary Cattermole

Malcolm – Friend of Dudley Dursley

Malcolm Baddock – Slytherin student who is at Hogwarts during Harry's fourth year

Malécrit – Playwright who wrote _Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré mes Pieds_. The name means "badly written" and the title of the work means "Alas, I have transfigured my feet."

Mallory Twiddle – Complained about Gringotts using Sphinxes as guards in the _Daily Prophet_

Mandy Brocklehurst – Ravenclaw student in Harry's year

Marcus Belby – Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts a year above Harry Potter and nephew of the inventor of the Wolfsbane potion

Marcus Flint – Slytherin Quidditch Chaser and Captain, five years above Harry

Marietta Edgecombe – Ravenclaw student one year above Harry, traitor to Dumbledore's Army

Marius – Guard at Gringotts

Marius Black – Son of Cygnus Black and Violetta Bulstrode, brother of Pollux, Cassiopeia and Dorea Black, disowned for being a Squib

Marjorie Dursley – Sister of Vernon Dursley

Mark Evans – Muggle boy who is bullied by Dudley Dursley; no relation to Lily and Petunia Evans

Marlene McKinnon – Member of the original Order of the Phoenix

Martha – Employee at Tom Marvolo Riddle's orphanage

Marvolo Gaunt – Father of Merope and Morfin Gaunt, grandfather of Tom Marvolo Riddle, descendant of Salazar Slytherin

Mary Cattermole – Wife of Reginald Cattermole

Mary Dorkins – Muggle news reporter

Mary Macdonald – Hogwarts student before Harry's time, attacked with Dark Magic by Mulciber

Matilda Dukelow – Holyhead Harpies fan

McClivert clan – Wizarding family from the Isle of Drear, killed by the rival MacBoon clan

Meghan McCormack – Daughter of Catriona McCormack, sister of Kirley Duke McCormack, Quidditch Keeper for Puddlemere United

Melania Black (née MacMillan) – Wife of Arcturus Black, mother of Lucretia and Orion Black

Melania Macmillan – See Melania Black

Melinda Bobbin – Hogwarts student during Harry's time at school, her family owns a chain of apothecaries

Merlin – Most famous wizard of all time, known even to Muggles, Charms specialist, member of the Court of King Arthur, established the Order of Merlin to help Muggles

Merope Gaunt – Daughter of Marvolo Gaunt, sister of Morfin Gaunt, wife of Tom Riddle, mother of Tom Marvolo Riddle

Merton Graves – Cello player of the Weird Sisters.

Michael Corner – Ravenclaw student in Harry's year, member of Dumbledore's Army, dates Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang

Miles Bletchley – Keeper on the Slytherin Quidditch team during Harry's time at Hogwarts

Millicent Bagnold – Minister for Magic before Cornelius Fudge

Millicent Bulstrode – Slytherin student in Harry's year, member of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad

Minerva McGonagall – Hogwarts Transfiguration professor, Head of Gryffindor House, Headmistress, Deputy Headmistress under Albus Dumbledore, member of the Order of the Phoenix, Animagus

Mirabella Plunkett – Fell in love with a merman, transfigured herself into a haddock

Miranda Goshawk – Author of the _Standard Book of Spells_ series

Miriam Strout – Healer in the Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungo's

Mnemone Radford – Developed Memory Modifying Charms, first Obliviator, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for February 2007

Moaning Myrtle – Ravenclaw student during Tom Marvolo Riddle's time at Hogwarts, killed by the Basilisk in a girl's bathroom, which she continued to haunt

Modesty Rabnott – Protested the use of the Golden Snitch in Quidditch, namesake of the Modesty Rabnott Golden Snitch Preserve

Molly Prewett – See Molly Weasley

Molly Weasley – Daughter of Percy Weasley and his wife Audrey, sister of Lucy Weasley

Molly Weasley (née Prewett) – Sister of Fabian and Gideon Prewett, wife of Arthur Weasley and mother of Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Percy and Ron Weasley, grandmother of Albus Severus, James and Lily Potter and Fred, Roxanne, Hugo, Rose, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, and Lucy Weasley, member of the Order of the Phoenix

Monsieur Delacour (first name unknown) – Husband of Apolline Delacour, father of Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour

Montague – Slytherin Quidditch Chaser and captain, two years ahead of Harry

Montague Knightley – Wizard Chess champion

Montgomery sisters – Hogwarts students at the time Harry is at school, their brother is attacked by Fenrir Greyback and dies at St Mungo's

Moon – Hogwarts student in Harry's year

Mopsus – Ancient Greek soothsayer, son of Apollo and Manto, defeated Seer Calchas, namesake of the Mopsus Potion

Morag MacDougal – Hogwarts student sorted at the same time as Harry

Moran – Irish Quidditch Chaser

Mordicus Egg – Author of _The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why Muggles Prefer Not to Know_

Morfin Gaunt – Son of Marvolo Gaunt, brother of Merope Gaunt, uncle of Tom Marvolo Riddle

Morgana – Dark Sorceress, half-sister of King Arthur, enemy of Merlin, Animagus, skilled Healer, queen of the island of Avalon

Mortlake – Ferret owner, raided by the Muggle Artefacts Office in _Chamber of Secrets_

Mosag – Wife of Aragog

Mr Bagman – Father of Ludovic and Otto Bagman, friend of Death Eater Augustus Rookwood

Mr Borgin – Proprietor of Borgin & Burkes in Knockturn Alley

Mr Creevey – Muggle milkman, father of Colin and Dennis Creevey

Mr Granger – Muggle dentist, father of Hermione Granger, grandfather of Hugo and Rose Weasley

Mr Krum – Father of Viktor Krum

Mr Mason – Muggle dinner guest of the Dursleys

Mr Ollivander – Wandmaker, owner of Ollivanders

Mr Paws – Cat belonging to Arabella Figg

Mr Payne – Muggle campground manager at the Quidditch World Cup

Mr Prentice – Muggle neighbour of the Dursleys

Mr Roberts – Muggle campground manager at the Quidditch World Cup, he and his family are tortured by Death Eaters

Mr Thomas – Father of Dean Thomas, murdered by Death Eaters, never told his Muggle wife that he was a wizard

Mr Wood – Father of Oliver Wood

Mrs. Abbott – Mother of Hannah Abbott, killed by Death Eaters

Mrs. Cole – Matron of Tom Riddle's orphanage

Mrs. Diggory – Mother of Cedric Diggory, wife of Amos Diggory

Mrs. Finnigan – Mother of Seamus Finnigan

Mrs. Granger – Muggle dentist, mother of Hermione Granger, grandmother of Hugo and Rose Weasley

Mrs. Krum – Mother of Viktor Krum

Mrs. Lovegood – Wife of Xenophilius Lovegood and mother of Luna Lovegood

Mrs. Mason – Muggle dinner guest of the Dursleys

Mrs. Norris – Cat belonging to Argus Filch

Mrs. Pettigrew – Mother of Peter Pettigrew, awarded the Order of Merlin

Mrs. Polkiss – Mother of Piers Polkiss

Mrs. Wood – Mother of Oliver Wood

Mrs. Zabini – Mother of Blaise Zabini and had been widowed seven times by Blaise's fifth year

Mulciber – Death Eater, Imperius Curse specialist

Mullet – Irish Quidditch Chaser

Mundungus Fletcher – Member of the Order of the Phoenix

Mungo Bonham – Healer who founded St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Ailments and Injuries, Wizard of the Month on J. K. Rowling's website for March 2005

Musidora Barkwith – Composer noted for her work, _Wizarding Suite_

Myron Wagtail – Lead singer of the Weird Sisters

Nagini – Snake belonging to Lord Voldemort

Narcissa Black – See Narcissa Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) – Daughter of Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier, wife of Lucius and mother of Draco Malfoy, grandmother of Scorpius Malfoy, sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks, cousin of Sirius Black

**Natalie McDonald** – Gryffindor student three years below Harry; Natalie McDonald was a nine-year old _Harry Potter_ fan who died of leukemia shortly after writing a fan letter to Rowling. Rowling created the character to honour McDonald, who is the only real person to appear in the series, apart from Nicolas Flamel

Neville Longbottom – Gryffindor student in Harry's year, member of Dumbledore's Army, son of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, eventual Herbology professor at Hogwarts, husband of Hannah Abbott

Newton Artemis Fido "Newt" Scamander – Author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, among other books, grandfather of Rolf Scamander

Nicolas Flamel – Husband of Perenelle Flamel, alchemist, the only known creator of the philosopher's stone. A fictionalised version of Nicolas Flamel, the mediaeval scrivener and alchemist.

Nobby Leach – Minister for Magic

Norbert/Norberta – Dragon belonging to Rubeus Hagrid

Norvel Twonk – Died saving a Muggle child from a manticore

Nott Sr – Widower Death Eater, father of Theodore Nott

Nugent Potts – Quidditch referee

Nymphadora Tonks – Daughter of Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black, disowned by the Black family for being half-blood, Auror, metamorphmagus, wife of Remus Lupin, mother of Teddy Remus Lupin, killed by her aunt Bellatrix during the Battle of Hogwarts

Octavius Pepper – Reported missing by the _Daily Prophet_

Odo – Subject of a song sung by Rubeus Hagrid and Horace Slughorn in _Half-Blood Prince_

Ogg – Gamekeeper at Hogwarts while Molly Weasley was at school

Olaf – Norwegian wizard, cousin of Goodwin Kneen

Olive Hornby – Hogwarts student during the time of Lord Voldemort, teased Moaning Myrtle

Oliver Wood – Hogwarts student, Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper and captain, Keeper for Puddlemere United.

Olympe Maxime – Half-giantess, Headmistress of Beauxbatons

Oona – Innkeeper, early Quidditch supporter

Orion Black – Son of Arcturus Black and Melania MacMillan, brother of Lucretia Black, husband of Walburga Black, father of Sirius and Regulus Arcturus Black

Orla Quirke – Ravenclaw student three years below Harry

Orsino Thruston – Drummer for the Weird Sisters

Oswald Beamish – Goblin rights pioneer

Otto Bagman – Brother of Ludovic Bagman

Owen Cauldwell – Hufflepuff student who entered Hogwarts during Harry's fourth year

Padma Patil – Ravenclaw student in Harry's year, identical twin sister of Gryffindor student Parvati Patil, member of Dumbledore's Army, attends the Yule Ball with Ron Weasley

Pansy Parkinson – Slytherin student in Harry's year, school prefect, member of the Inquisitorial Squad

Paracelsus – Has a bust in Hogwarts between the Gryffindor common room and the corridor leading to the owlery

Parvati Patil – Gryffindor student in Harry's year, identical twin sister of Ravenclaw student Padma Patil, member of Dumbledore's Army, attends the Yule Ball with Harry Potter

Patricia Stimpson – Hogwarts student two years above Harry

PC Anderson – A Muggle police officer from the Harry Potter prequel

Peeves – Hogwarts poltergeist

Penelope Clearwater – Ravenclaw prefect four years above Harry, girlfriend of Percy Weasley

Percival Dumbledore – Husband of Kendra Dumbledore, father of Albus, Aberforth, and Ariana Dumbledore, imprisoned in Azkaban after hexing three Muggles.

Percy Ignatius Weasley – Son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett, Gryffindor prefect and Head Boy, Ministry of Magic employee, fought against the Death Eaters in _Deathly Hallows_, Husband of Audrey Weasley, father of Molly and Lucy Weasley

Perenelle Flamel – Wife of Nicolas Flamel

Perkins – Ministry of Magic employee and friend of Arthur Weasley

Perpetua Fancourt – Inventor of the Lunascope

Peter Pettigrew – Gryffindor student before Harry's time, Marauder, Animagus, Death Eater, traitor to the Order of the Phoenix, disguised himself as a pet rat belonging to first Percy and later Ron Weasley

Petrova Porskoff – Quidditch Chaser from Russia, creator of the Porskoff Ploy

Petunia Dursley (née Evans) – Sister of Lily Evans, aunt of Harry Potter, wife of Vernon Dursley, mother of Dudley Dursley

Petunia Evans – See Petunia Dursley

Peverell brothers - See Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell

Philbert Deverill – Manager of Puddlemere United

Phineas Black – Son of Phineas Nigellus Black and Ursula Flint, brother of Sirius, Cygnus, Belvina and Arcturus Black, disowned for supporting Muggle rights

Phineas Nigellus Black – Brother of Sirius, Elladora, and Isla Black, husband of Ursula Flint, father of Sirius, Phineas, Cygnus, Belvina, and Arcturus Black, Headmaster of Hogwarts

Phyllida Spore – Author of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

Pierre Bonaccord – First Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards

Piers Polkiss – Friend of Dudley Dursley

Pigwidgeon – Scops Owl belonging to Ron Weasley

Pius Thicknesse – Minister for Magic while under the Imperius Curse

Po Quong – Magical creatures expert, studied Liondragons

Poliakoff – Durmstrang student at the same time as Viktor Krum, travelled to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament

Pollux Black – Son of Cygnus Black and Violetta Bulstrode, brother of Cassiopeia, Marius and Dorea Black, husband of Irma Crabbe, father of Walburga, Alphard and Cygnus Black

Pomona Sprout – Hogwarts Herbology professor, Head of Hufflepuff House

Poppy Pomfrey – Hogwarts school nurse

Porpentia Scamander – Wife of Newt Scamander

Professor Phoebus Penrose – Heads a committee for the Ministry of Magic that produces a report entitled _A Study into Muggle Suspicions About Magic_

Professor Tofty – Member of the Wizarding Examinations Authority

Proudfoot – Auror

Prudence – Sister of Modesty Rabnott

Ptolemy – Famous wizard, featured on a Chocolate Frog card

Queen Mave – Irish witch who taught young witches and wizards before the establishment of Hogwarts

Quentin Trimble – Author of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_

Quigley – Irish Quidditch Beater

Quintius Umfraville – Author of _The Noble Sport of Warlocks_

Quirinus Quirrell – Death Eater, Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, possessed by Lord Voldemort in _Philosopher's Stone_

Rabastan Lestrange – Death Eater, brother of Rodolphus Lestrange

Radolphous Pittiman – Biographer of Uric the Oddball

Radulf – Blacksmith, early Quidditch player

Ragmar Dorkins – Manager of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team

Ragnok – Goblin, works for Gringotts

Ragnuk the First – Goblin, creator of the Sword of Gryffindor (and its lawful owner, according to the Goblins)

Randolph Burrow – Ravenclaw Quidditch Chaser during Harry's time at Hogwarts

Randolph Keitch – Quidditch player with the Falmouth Falcons, with Basil Horton founded the Comet Trading Company and invented the Horton-Keitch Braking Charm

Reginald Cattermole – Employee of the Magical Maintenance Department for the Ministry of Magic

Regulus Arcturus Black – Son of Orion and Walburga Black, brother of Sirius Black, Slytherin Quidditch Seeker, reformed Death Eater

Regulus Black – Son of Sirius Black and Hesper Gamp, brother of Lycoris and Arcturus Black

Remus John Lupin – Gryffindor student before Harry's time, Marauder, werewolf, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts in Harry's third year, member of the Order of the Phoenix, husband of Nymphadora Tonks and father of Teddy Remus Lupin

Ripper – Bulldog belonging to Marge Dursley

Rita Skeeter – Reporter for the _Daily Prophet_, author of _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_, Animagus

Ritchie Coote – Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team during Harry's sixth year

Roddy Pontner – Placed a bet with Ludo Bagman at the Quidditch World Cup

Roderick Plumpton – Quidditch Seeker for the England National Team and the Tutshill Tornados, originator of the Plumpton Pass, and holder of the fastest recorded catch of the Golden Snitch (three-and-a-half seconds, in 1921)

Rodolphus Lestrange – Death Eater, brother of Rabastan Lestrange, husband of Bellatrix Lestrange

Roger Davies – Ravenclaw student two years above Harry, Quidditch Chaser and Captain, attended the Yule Ball with Fleur Delacour

Roland Kegg – President of the English Gobstones team

Rolanda Hooch – Hogwarts flying instructor, Quidditch referee

Rolf Scamander – Wizarding naturalist, husband of Luna Lovegood, father of twin sons Lorcan and Lysander

Romilda Vane – Gryffindor student two years below Harry

Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley – Son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett, husband of Hermione Granger, father of Hugo and Rose Weasley, Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper, school prefect, member of Dumbledore's Army

Ronan – Centaur who lives in the Forbidden Forest

Rosalind Antigone Bungs – Name that Hermione Granger came across while searching for the identity of R.A.B.

Rose Riley - member of the Order of the Phoenix, First War

Rose Weasley – Daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, sister of Hugo Weasley

Rose Zeller – Hufflepuff student four years under Harry

Rosier – Early Death Eater

Rowena Ravenclaw – Co-founder of Hogwarts, mother of Helena Ravenclaw

Roxanne Weasley – Daughter of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson

Royden Poke – Official from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, involved in the Chipping Clodbury Riot

Rubeus Hagrid – Son of Hagrid and Fridwulfa, expelled Gryffindor student, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, Care of Magical Creatures professor, member of the Order of the Phoenix, half-giant, half brother to Grawp

Rudolf Brand – Captain of the Heidelberg Harriers Quidditch team

Rufus Scrimgeour – Head of the Auror Office, replaces Cornelius Fudge as Minister for Magic

Rupert "Axebanger" Brookstanton – Name Hermione Granger came across while searching for the identity of R.A.B.

S. Capper – Hogwarts student during Harry's time at school

S. Fawcett – Ravenclaw student in Harry's year

Sacharissa Tugwood – Inventor of Beautifying Potions, discovered uses of Bubotuber Pus

Salazar Slytherin – Co-founder of Hogwarts, Parselmouth, ancestor of the Gaunt family and Lord Voldemort, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for June 2007

Sally-Anne Perks – Hogwarts student in Harry's year

Samson Wiblin – Duellist, defeated at the All-England Duelling Competition in 1430 by Alberta Toothill

Sanguini – Vampire, friend of Eldred Worple

Savage – Auror

Scabbers – Rat belonging to Percy and later Ron Weasley; actually Animagus Peter Pettigrew

Scabior – Snatcher who captures Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in _Deathly Hallows_

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy – Son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, grandson of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black

Seamus Finnigan – Irish Gryffindor student in Harry's year, member of Dumbledore's Army, attends the Yule Ball with Lavender Brown

Selwyn – Death Eater

Septima Vector – Arithmancy professor at Hogwarts

Septimus Weasley – Husband of Cedrella Black, father of Arthur Weasley

Sergeant Fisher – A Muggle police officer from the Harry Potter prequel

Severus Snape – Son of Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince, "Half-Blood Prince", reformed Death Eater, member of the Order of the Phoenix, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Head of Slytherin House, Hogwarts Headmaster, killed in seventh book by Lord Voldemort

Silvanus Kettleburn – Care of Magical Creatures professor during Harry's first two years at Hogwarts

Sir Cadogan – Armoured knight occupying a painting in Hogwarts

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington/Nearly Headless Nick – Gryffindor House ghost

Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore – Bearded ghost who leads the Headless Hunt

Sirius Black – Brother of Phineas Nigellus, Elladora and Isla Black, died at a young age

Sirius Black – Son of Orion and Walburga Black, brother of Regulus Arcturus Black, godfather of Harry Potter, Gryffindor student at Hogwarts (only Black not to be in Slytherin), Animagus, disowned for running away from home to live with the Potter family, member of the Order of the Phoenix

Sirius Black – Son of Phineas Nigellus and Ursula Flint, husband of Hesper Gamp, brother of Phineas, Cygnus, Belvina and Arcturus Black, father of Arcturus, Lycoris and Regulus Black

Snowy – Cat belonging to Arabella Figg

Sorting Hat - Enchanted hat that sorts students into houses

Spudmore – Manufacturer of the 1940 Timberblast broom

Stamford Jorkins – Ministry of Magic spokesperson

Stan Shunpike – Conductor of the Knight Bus, Death Eater

Stebbins – Hufflepuff student during Harry's time at Hogwarts, caught by Snape with Fawcett during the Yule Ball

Stewart Ackerley – Ravenclaw student who enters Hogwarts in Harry's fourth year

Stubby Boardman – Lead singer of the Hobgoblins

Sturgis Podmore – Member of the Order of the Phoenix, imprisoned in Azkaban

Summerby – Hufflepuff Quidditch Seeker after Cedric Diggory

Summers – Hufflepuff student during Harry's time at Hogwarts

Susan Bones – Hufflepuff student in Harry's year, member of Dumbledore's Army

Sybill Patricia Trelawney – Great-great granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney, Hogwarts Divination professor

Tarquin McTavish – J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for July 2006, imprisoned for crimes against Muggles

Ted – Muggle television newsreader

Ted Tonks – Muggle-born husband of Andromeda Black, father of Nymphadora Tonks, killed by Death Eaters

Teddy Remus Lupin – Son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, metamorphmagus. Godchild of Harry Potter, and good friend of the Potter family.

Tenebrus – Thestral belonging to Rubeus Hagrid

Terence Higgs – Slytherin Quidditch Seeker during Harry's first year

Terry Boot – Ravenclaw student in Harry's year, member of Dumbledore's Army.

Thaddeus Thurkell – Wizard who produced seven Squib sons and turned them all into hedgehogs in disgust

The Bloody Baron – Slytherin House ghost, suitor and killer of Helena Ravenclaw

The Fat Friar – Hufflepuff House ghost

The Fat Lady – Witch in the painting that conceals the entrance to the Gryffindor common room

The Great Humberto – Muggle television personality

The Mermaid – Occupies a painting in the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts

Theodore Nott – Slytherin student in Harry's year, son of Death Eater Nott

Thorfinn Rowle – Death Eater

Tibbles – Cat belonging to Arabella Figg

Tiberius – Uncle of Cormac McLaggen, student of Horace Slughorn

Tiberius Ogden – Wizengamot elder, resigns after Dolores Umbridge is appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor by Cornelius Fudge

Tilden Toots – Wizarding radio personality, husband of Daisy Hookum, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for March 2007

Tilly Toke – Received the Order of Merlin First Class following the Ilfracombe Dragon Attack of 1932

Timothy Blenkinsop – Puddlemere United supporter

Tobias Snape – Muggle father of Severus Snape, husband of pure-blood Eileen Prince

Tom – Innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron

Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort – Son of Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt, Dark Wizard, last living descendant of Salazar Slytherin, descendant of Cadmus Peverell, Slytherin student at Hogwarts, school prefect and Head Boy, leader of the Death Eaters

Tom Riddle Sr – Muggle husband of Merope Gaunt, father of Tom Marvolo Riddle

Travers – Death Eater who killed the McKinnon family

Trevor – Toad belonging to Neville Longbottom

Troy – Irish Quidditch Chaser

Tufty – Cat belonging to Arabella Figg

Ug the Unreliable – Goblin con artist, behind the Demiguise Derby

Ugga – Early Quidditch player

Urg the Unclean – Goblin leader during the rebellions of the eighteenth century

Uric the Oddball – Eccentric wizard, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for September 2004

Urquhart – Slytherin Quidditch captain during Harry's time at Hogwarts

Urquhart Rackharrow – Inventor of the Entrail-expelling Curse, his portrait hangs in St Mungo's

Ursula Black (née Flint) – Wife of Phineas Nigellus Black, mother of Sirius, Phineas, Cygnus, Belvina and Arcturus Black

Ursula Flint – See Ursula Black

Vaisey – Slytherin Quidditch Chaser

Valmai Morgan – Quidditch Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies

Verity – Employee at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Vernon Dursley – Brother of Marge Dursley, husband of Petunia Evans, father of Dudley Dursley, uncle of Harry Potter

Veronica Smethley – Fan of Gilderoy Lockhart

Victoire Weasley – Daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, sister of Dominique and Louis

Victoria Frobisher – Gryffindor student at the time Harry was at Hogwarts

Viktor Krum – Durmstrang student, Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker, participated in the Triwizard Tournament, attended the Yule Ball with Hermione Granger

Vincent Crabbe – Slytherin student in Harry's year, son of Death Eater, Slytherin Quidditch team Beater, member of the Inquisitorial Squad

Vindictus Viridian – Author of _Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)_

Violet – Inhabits a portrait in Hogwarts, friend of the Fat Lady

Violetta Black (née Bulstrode) – Wife of Cygnus Black, mother of Pollux, Cassiopeia, Marius and Dorea Black

Violetta Bulstrode – See Violetta Black

Vlad Drakul – Vampire who inspired Muggle author Bram Stoker to create his famous character Count Dracula.

Volkov – Bulgarian Quidditch Beater

Vulchanov – Bulgarian Quidditch Beater

Walburga Black (née Black) – Daughter of Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe, sister of Alphard and Cygnus Black, wife of Orion Black, mother of Sirius and Regulus Arcturus Black

Walden Macnair – Death Eater, executioner for the Ministry of Magic

Walter Parkin – Wizard whose four sons and three daughters comprised the original Wigtown Wanderers Quidditch team

Warty Harris – Original owner of toads stolen by Mundungus Fletcher

Wendelin the Weird – Witch from the Middle Ages, enjoyed being burned at the stake so much that she allowed herself to be caught no fewer than forty-seven times in various disguises

Wilbert Slinkhard – Author of _Defensive Magical Theory_

Wilfred Elphick – First to be gored by an Erumpent

Wilfred the Wistful – Has a statue in Hogwarts

Wilhelm Wigworthy – Author of _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_

Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank – Substitute Care of Magical Creatures professor

Wilkes – Slytherin student, friend of Severus Snape, Death Eater, killed by Aurors

Wilkie Twycross – Apparition instructor from the Ministry of Magic

Will – Stole toads from Warty Harris, then had the toads stolen by Mundungus Fletcher

Will Wagstaff – Street peddler accused of selling defective merchandise in Diagon Alley

William Arthur "Bill" Weasley – Son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett, husband of Fleur Delacour, father of Victoire, Dominique and Louis Weasley, Hogwarts prefect and Head Boy, member of the Order of the Phoenix, Gringotts employee

Williamson – Auror

Willy Widdershins – Set up regurgitating toilets in _Order of the Phoenix_, informs Dolores Umbridge of the meeting of Dumbledore's Army in the Hog's Head

Winkus Oddpick – Wrote an editorial for the Daily Prophet after the Chipping Clodbury Riot

Winky – House-elf belonging to the Crouch family, later works at Hogwarts

Xavier Rastrick – Wizard entertainer, vanished during a performance and was never seen again

Xenophilius Lovegood – Father of Luna Lovegood and editor of _The Quibbler_

Yardley Platt – Serial goblin-killer, J. K. Rowling's Wizard of the Month for February 2006

Yaxley – Death Eater

Yvonne – Friend of Petunia Dursley

Z. Nettles – Witch who gives a testimonial on Kwikspell

Zacharias Mumps – Wrote an early account of Quidditch

Zacharias Smith – Hufflepuff student during Harry's time at Hogwarts, Chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, member of Dumbledore's Army

Zograf – Bulgarian Quidditch Keeper


End file.
